russelfandomcom-20200213-history
P.O.13
P.O.13 (Party on Thirteen), is the Sunday noontime musical variety show in the Philippines. Shown on IBC, it is mainly presented by Ariel Rivera, Donna Cruz, Dingdong Avanzado, Jeffrey Hidalgo, Anja Aguilar, Sam Y.G., Young JV, Janella Salvador, Marlo Mortel, Cherryz Mendoza, Joyce Abestano, and Patrick Destura. The show is also seen worldwide through the subscription-based international TV channel Global IBC. It airs every Sunday from 11:30 am to 2:00 pm. It has been shown every Sunday since its pilot episode on January 27, 2019, replacing Hey it's Fans Day!, Competed against the long-time rivals ASAP Natin 'To of ABS-CBN and Sunday PinaSaya of GMA Network, it is the brainchild project of IBC's Entertainment Division Head Wilma Galvante. The venue for P.O.13 will promote IBC shows, movies and recordings while pluggings for the network's new shows. History P.O.13, which stood for Party on 13, conceptualized and premeired on January 26, 2019 as a "concert party" on Sundays, replacing the defunct Hey it's Fans Day!, the former Sunday noontime youth-oriented variety show of the same timeslot. The show is composed of the Kilabot ng Kolehiyala Ariel Rivera, the Original Prince of Pop Dingdong Avanzado and the Original Multimedia Star Donna Cruz as the main hosts, along with the country's top performer Jeffrey Hidalgo and former Hey it's Fans Day! main hosts Young JV, Anja Aguilar, Janella Salvador, Marlo Mortel and Secarats premier artists Cherryz Mendoza, Joyce Abestano and Patrick Destura to attract the younger viewers. Regular dancers include the Streetboys and DTM Dancers, plus the hottest stars from IBC Talent Center and Secarats Artist Group, with Mark A. Reyes as director. Mon Faustino was named as the new business unit head of the show. Since then, P.O.13 quickly gained its young viewers and advertisers and resulted in the ratings game as a direct competitor to ABS-CBN's ASAP Natin 'To and GMA Network's Sunday PinaSaya. The show was also known for being the venue for the premiere of IBC summer station IDs. Cast 'Main hosts' *Ariel Rivera *Dingdong Avanzado *Donna Cruz *Jeffrey Hidalgo *Sam Y.G. *Young JV *Anja Aguilar *Janella Salvador *Marlo Mortel *Cherryz Mendoza *Joyce Abestano *Patrick Destura 'Co-hosts and performers' *Cara Eriguel *Slater Young *Sam Pinto *John James Uy *Jed Montero *Phoebe Walker *Xian Lim *Martin Escudero *Andi Eigenmann *Dominic Roque *Coleen Garcia *Ann Mateo *Queenie Rehman *Eula Caballero *AJ Muhlach *Shy Carlos *Paolo Onesa *Michael Pangilinan *Josh Padilla *Miguel Aguila *Shanne Velasco *Alyssa Angeles *Sofia Andres *Diego Loyzaga *Rico dela Paz *Eugene Herrera *Sarah Lahbati *Fred Lo *Angelina Cruz *Kenzo Gutierrez *Basti Gonzales *Adela Marshall *Kyle Vergara *Janina Vela *Piero Vergara *Yna Uy *BJ Forbes *Vance Larena *Gabbi Garcia *Mutya Orquia * Carleen Sky Aclan * Emman Franc * Claire Ruiz *Paulo Angeles *Ysabel Ortega *Claudia Barretto *Sarah Ortega *Allen Cecilio *Abby Bautista *Jhazmyne Tobias *Hiro Volante *Vin Abrenica *Mark Neumann *Anjo Damiles *Bailey May *Julian Trono *Riva Quenery *Kayne Lacuna *Garylloyd Reiter *Axel Torres *Charice Hermoso *Charlotte Hermoso *Anna Vicente Featuring * Streetboys * DTM Dancers Segments P.O.13 LSS (Love Songs and Stories) P.O.13 LSS is a story-telling segment, hosted and the songs were performed by Paolo Onesa, Shanne Velasco, Miguel Aguila and Alyssa Angeles, along with guest singers and artists every week. P.O.13 Pinoy'' ' ''P.O.13 Pinoy was a bi-weekly segment that honors the greatest OPM artists, giving tributes to various OPM artists, this segment is mainly hosted by either Ariel Rivera, Dingdong Avanzado or Donna Cruz, with other OPM artists being occasional tribute masters. '''''P.O.13 Full Fanatic P.O.13 Full Fanatic is an occasional segment that showcases artists to promote concerts, birthdays and comebacks of various artists. Licensing and branded merchandise * P.O.13 Lifestyle - P.O.13's clothing line, available through BUM boutiques in the Philippines. * P.O.13 Bookazine - P.O.13's book-magazine, and the first ever book-magazine released by a Philippine TV show. * P.O.13 Online - P.O.13's official website, where viewers, fans and supporters can view information about the show, read fun facts about the cast, get an update on the events and lifestyle, view photos and videos on-set, send their requests to artists, and even chat with them. See also * List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation * IBC References External links * Official Website Category:IBC shows Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:2019 Philippine television series debuts Category:P.O.13 Category:Philippine variety television shows Category:Philippine music television series